Pregnant women with antiphospholipid syndrome will be randomized to be treated w/either standard therapy (heparin and low-dose aspirin) plus IVIG, or standard therapy plus placebo. The primary endpoints to be studied are the gestational age of delivery, the presence or absence of preeclampsia and placental insufficiency, and fetal growth impairment, and the presence or absence of fetal death.